Do You Hate Me?
by Seleneikuza
Summary: Zoro and Sanji fight over something small, but the young swordsman's feelings are blowing it out of proportion.Fluffy oneshot about overdramtic fights. yaoi. ZoroxSanji.


**A/N: I seem to have made Zoro and Sanji a little Ooc-ish. I really don't know.**

**Disclaimer: As much fun, as it would be having Sanji around the house he isn't mine.**

Zoro felt a little thirsty. He pushed open the door to the galley and walked in. It was empty except for Sanji, who was making some coffee. _God damn it, he's here…_He hated fighting with Sanji. Not because he couldn't stand the blonde, but rather because he couldn't understand his feelings at the moment. He didn't hate him, but did he love him?_ I'm thinking crazy. Besides,...I'm sure he doesn't even like me at all. _He felt his heart drop for some reason.

He shrugged off the feeling and walked over to the cabinets. The swordsman opened the cupboard to find there was only one mug inside, and it blocked a small jar that was used as a glass. _Better than nothing,_ he thought, and he pulled the mug out, to get it out of the way. Before he could do anything else Sanji, who was standing next to Zoro; snapped at the swordsman.

"Don't go takin' the last mug, moron."

"I just moved it!" Zoro defended.

"Yeah, well I need it for coffee, so use the glass."

"That's what I was going to do…" Zoro grumbled.

As Zoro put the mug on the counter next to Sanji, the blonde noticed another clean mug on the table behind him. He looked at the little jar. _It's much too small…Maybe I'll try being civil._

"Here use this,'' Sanji said, pushing the mug back towards Zoro.

Zoro looked from Sanji to the mug, then back to Sanji. "What's wrong with you?! You just told me to use the mug!!"

"But there's two mugs."

"Then why did you yell at me?!"

"Because I didn't see the other one!" Sanji retorted, getting angry again.

"Then don't yell at me just because you're so short-sighted!!"

"I was just trying to be nice!!"

"You have a pretty twisted idea of nice!" Zoro shouted, getting really annoyed.

"At least _I tried_!"

"Well, stop trying 'cause it's pissing me off!"

"Crap-swordsman!!"

"Crap-cook!!!" Zoro moved his hand quickly from its resting place on the counter, knocking the mug over in the process. It fell to the floor and shattered into a million pieces.

"Now look at what ya did," Sanji said, taking a puff from his cigarette.

Zoro bent over and started picking up the sharps of glass. _Why, the hell, is he trying to be nice? He's probable just trying to annoy me again. Bastard…_

"Lemme help ya with that," Sanji said, reaching down. He barely touched Zoro's arm when he was slapped away.

"I can do it!" Zoro said indignantly. He was so careless in his movements however, some of the shards fell out of his hand and he tried to catch them, getting scratches all over his hand and forearm.

Sanji shook his head and bent down. "Sure ya can."

The blonde started to take Zoro's bleeding hand.

"Get off me!" Zoro said but Sanji woudn't let go.

"You need to wash it."

"Just let go!"

"If you won't let me wash it, the shards will get in your skin and it'll get infected!"

Zoro glared at him, but said nothing. Sanji lead him to the sink and turned on the faucet. He took Zoro's bloody hand and put it under the water.

"I can wash it myself,'' The swordsman said.

"Let me do it."

"I don't want you doing anything!"

"Do you hate me or what?" Sanji asked suddenly.

Zoro opened his mouth but quickly shut it. He couldn't make himself answer.

"That's surprising…" The blonde said, eyeing the swordsman.

"I-I…I don't…hate you, Sanji…" Zoro said looking everywhere but him. "I-In fact I…don't even like fighting with you."

"What's going on Zoro? You haven't been yourself lately."

"What makes you say that?" He asked, looking at the cook again.

"C'mon…You never say much around me anymore, you only fight when provoked nowadays instead of taunting me--" Sanji grinned. "And you're blushing."

Zoro frowned at him. "I'm not!"

"Yes you are," Sanji said laughing.

Zoro yanked his hand away. "Stop making fun of me!"

Sanji stopped laughing and looked at him seriously. "Look, Zoro. Like it or not, I do care about you. I know I act like a crap-kid, but it's just in my nature. I've been worried about you lately." Now it was Sanji's turn to blush. Zoro found it…cute.

"Well…" Zoro sighed. "I don't mean to say mean things all of the time, I guess I just got a little defensive."

"Defensive?" Sanji repeated.

"I-I've been a little confused lately and I think it's 'cause…I'm falling in love with you."

Sanji's eyes widened and Zoro felt his face go very hot. The swordsman turned to the sink and put his hand back under the water. Sanji moved closer to him and started washing the injured hand. He moved his palm over it a few times; making sure fresh water ran in the cuts of Zoro's scarred hands. After a few moments, Sanji reached for the towel on the counter and dried of the now clean arm. Zoro moved his free hand up to Sanji's hand and entwined their fingers

Sanji brushed Zoro's lips. "Crap-swordsman…" Sanji whispered softly, and drew back.

Zoro grinned and pulled him closer. "Crap-cook…"

**End**

**I had a good time writing this. I love Sanji and Zoro!!!!! I think I might've missed a little with their characters. Review please! Helpful critics welcome!**


End file.
